the new guy and a vampire
by thesmilingcupcake
Summary: when a new guy comes to yokai acadamy who knows what will happen who will lose who in this drama mokax?


1(I do not own any of the Rosario +vampire expect for johnny and italics are thoughts so this is my first story so review)

chapter 1

the new guy and a vampire

So it was a usual day in yokai academy everyone had taken there seats in ms. Neaceanome's class every one was seated in two's moka was next to kurumu and in back tsukune was mizore and yukari but the desk next to his was empty. "Welcome to your third year at yokai academy" said ms nekonome "today we are going to learn about the s+ monster which is supposedly non existent monster which was stronger then the vampire s . Moka went cold at the thought of someone stronger then the inner moka "don't worry moka when we do met that monster ill have to fight him/her said inner moka through the Rosario to moka, moka shot back "that is if you survive" teasing her. " They have a quiet aurea of power which is makes people confuse them with weaker monsters but rest assured they are stronger then you. Now any questions on the monster"? A few hands when up "yes tsukune". "what powers does that monster have"? Asked tsukune "well they have speed of a vampire, telekinesis, elemental powers , and will of steel". "will of steel"? Asked moka. " they are known to have the strongest will power to do anything. Then walked in a stranger no one had seen before. He was as tall as tsukune ,with the green eyes of moka but with brown hair that when up at the front. "Oh class this is our new student joining our class his name is johnny okiaso. Take your seat next to tsukune, johnny". As johnny walk as he passed by moka her eyes grew in amazement "he smells better then tsukune I have to get some of his blood" she said licking her lips at that thought. "Hey not before me" said the inner moka eager to get the first bite. At lunch time they all sat at there regular spots but until johnny came in all the girls chased him back and fourth. "Jeez what's with all the girls and that guy" asked tsukune to his group sounding suspiciously jealous. "You do know he's super good looking" said kurumu." Yeah it even seems he's smarter then me"said yukari obviously annoyed at that. "Finally! Those girls let me go" everyone looked up it was johnny. Everyone looked at him with jaws dropped. "hello can anyone come back to earth so I can meet you guys?". moka was the first to recover " oh im mo..." as she saw right into his eyes she started to blush im moka akashiya he had the eyes color alike except a bit darker, "not to be rude im going to get a tomato juice" she said trying to get an opportunity to suck his blood. "Well I was on my way there anyway so that one's on me" said johnny as he turned to the table none of you want anything" she asked they all shook there head. So he and moka both walked to the vending machine in the hall which was empty as he was going to put in a coin moka jumped and bite his neck enjoying his blood. As she stopped she looked at him and saw his face pained "now why did you do that" said johnny not mad but laughing." oh its because when you came in the class room you smelled so good and I...just reacted im sorry"she said "but im still a little bit thirsty can I have some more"? "oh sure go ahea-_. _Moka had jumped on him again_. "I thought this would hurt less" thought johnny, "oh this blood taste so! Much! Better! Then tsukune's" said moka _. Once she had her fill of blood she said " your blood taste so good" she said with pleasure and happiness in her voice. "No problem just glad I could help" then as he was about to grab her shoulder to tell her something incredible his hand slipped and pulled her Rosario off. Then out came the inner moka "hey how did you take this off" throwing him to the wall but he stopped in mid air stunned she said " what monster are you" he responded " ½ vampire and ½ elemental also with the ability of telekinesis then his eyes shifted his pupils were slanted like those of inner moka with silver hair and his eyes still a cold green. He was a s+ monster. "Oh I've been waiting for this moment you me spar now!" yelled inner moka as she ran and kicked him in the chest sending him to the wall. " wrong move sister" he said moving faster then moka used his telekinesis and threw her out the window. Not knowing what tsukune and his group were thinking.

Meanwhile moka and johnny were at the

vending machine ...

" so tsukune what do you think moka is talking about with johnny back the hm hm?" said kurumu "well I hope about regular stuff" then out come mizore from under the table and sits next to tsukune making everyone flip out " guess who I caught sinking her fangs into , tsukune"? His eye's widened " no it cant be. Or could it. As he ran outside to the shouts a tear falling from his face. " he didn't even let me finish it was johnny hey where's that shouting coming from the courtyard it's moka she's fighting johnny lets go" said mizore as everyone else ran outside.

so that's chapter 1 um thanks for reading this chapter 1, im so so so soooooooo sorry that I ended with a cliffhanger so *looks at the shy* um I plan to make another in a week hopefully. *see's moka come out of no where and bites his neck*.ok so until then . sincerely your favorite vampire . *walks away with a bite mark on his neck followed by a pink haired girl that winks at the computer*.


End file.
